powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai
http://ameblo.jp/yuuka-yano/entry-12219791556.html is the title for the VS team-up movie between ''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger and Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. The film premiered in Japanese theaters on January 14, 2017. As it has been standard for the past seven VS movies, the protagonists of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger make their debut in this movie. Synopsis The chronology of Super Sentai may, at last, be at an end. A boy has arrived from the future to save the Earth from catastrophy. Yamato and his team are not aware that they are part of the enemy's plans. The Ninningers, who once protected Earth, have returned! And this time, they believe the Zyuohger are Yokai monsters! This battle will be the end of both teams. Will the message of the future boy get to Yamato in time? An unbelievable roll call that brings together all the Rangers of the Super Sentai! In 2017 the battle of all battles begins!" Plot to be added Continuity and Placement *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger: This movie is set after the debut of Wild Tousai Dodeka King but before the series of events leading to Quval's destruction, placing it after episode 38 because Bud has the Zyuoh Changer Final with him, but before the events of Quval's destruction. *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Between the series finale and ''Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS. *''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: As the full team of Kyurangers has been assembled after episode 5 , the cameo of Kyurangers in this movie must have taken place after this episode. However, is shown in Kyuranger episode 1 that their enemies Space Shogunate Jark Matter took over the Earth, so the most possible way that this cameo happened is that the Kyurangers traveled back in time in a similar way to the Gokaiger cameo in ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku. Other possibility is that Kyuranger takes place in a different continuity as no Zyuman nor Zyuland elements were seen in the Jark Matter ruled Earth during the Kyurangers visit in episode 4 given the fact that Zyuland was merged with the Earth in the finale of Zyuohger. Characters Zyuohgers Ninningers And Introducing the Kyurangers Past Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger/Gouraiger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger/Go-On Wings *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger Allies *Mario Mori *Bud Villains *Deathgalien **Naria **Quval **Azald *Gillmarda **Runrun **Gengetsu Kibaoni **Raizo Gabi **Masakage Tsugomori **Jagged **Bangray Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Uncredited) * : (Uncredited) * : (Uncredited) * : * : * : (Uncredited) * : * : * : * : Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Eagle, Cube Gorilla, Cube Whale *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion *Zyuoh Elephant - Cube Elephant *Zyuoh Tiger - Cube Tiger *Zyuoh The World - Cube Rhinos, Cube Crocodile, Cube WolfZyuohKing 1*2*4, ZyuohKing 1*2*4 Kirin Bazooka, ZyuohWild 6*5*3, Wild Tousai King, Wild Tousai Shuriken King, Wild Tousai Dodeka King Forms Used *Zyuoh Eagle - Instinct Awakened, Zyuoh Whale, Zyuoh Gorilla *Zyuoh Shark - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Lion - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Elephant - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Tiger - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh The World - Wolf Form, Crocodile Form, Great Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Bird - N/A Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Shinobimaru, UFOmaru, AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Goton (Fire Setting), Combination (King Shurikenjin), Shukyoku *AoNinger - Dragomaru, AoNinger (Ninja Flash), *KiNinger - Goton (Metal Setting), Dumpmaru, Kakuranger (Cloning Technique), KiNinger (Ninja Flash), *ShiroNinger - Goton (Earth Setting), Wanmaru, Byakkomaru, ShiroNinger (Ninja Flash) *MomoNinger - Kakuranger (Cloning Technique), Byunmaru, Pandamaru, MomoNinger (Ninja Flash) *StarNinger - Furai (Lightning Mode), Rodeomaru Kyutama *Shishi Red - Shishi *Sasori Orange - Sasori *Ookami Blue - Ookami *Tenbin Gold - Tenbin *Oushi Black - Oushi *Hebitsukai Silver - Hebitsukai *Chameleon Green - Chameleon *Washi Pink - Washi *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki Theme Song * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Takayoshi Tanimoto **Artist: Yôhei Ônishi Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Though no Super Sentai were featured in unlike previous years, the Zyuohgers have had two different encounters with Ninningers prior. **Gokai Blue used AoNinger's Ranger Key as part of the post-Gokaiger Gokai Change against the Zyuohgers, fighting Zyuoh Lion. **The original ShiroNinger was part of AkaRed's veteran Sentai that the Zyuohgers faced in out-of-continuity Super Animal War. Zyuohger28PostGokaigerChange.jpg|Post-Gokai Change Collection-mp4-snapshot-00-57-2016-08-15-15-31-11 orig.jpg|Super Animal War *The conference of the first 38 Red warriors whom appear before Ninningers and Zyuohgers echoes the appearance of the first 24 Reds before the Gaorangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Coincidentally, both Red gatherings are led by Red Falcon; furthermore GaoRed now stands alongside Red Falcon here. *The cameo spirit appearance of the first 38 Sentai within Wild Tousai Shuriken King marks this movie with the biggest gathering of Sentai Rangers, albeit not all physical, with a grand total of 234 Rangers comprised of the first 41 Sentai Teams along with the first official 22 6th Rangers and two Extra Rangers from Ninninger, eclipsing Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. While Bud - an Extra Ranger from Zyuohger - appears, he does not transform into Zyuoh Bird and is not counted. *Mirroring the Zyuohgers' prior TV team-up with the Gokaigers, the previous Sentai (Ninningers) joins and provides their power to the team in Wild Tousai King. *This VS movie is similar to its counterpart, , in that the titles end with phrases indicating the presence of past heroes ("with Legend Rider" and "from Super Sentai") *This is the first time that Daisuke Shima and Joji Nakata appear in the same production since Choujuu Sentai Liveman. ** This also mirrors a previous production involving Gokaiger: Joji Nakata's last appearance in Super Sentai before Zyuohger was in episode 30 of Gokaiger, Just a Lone Friend's Soul. That episode also had him in a voice-over role alongside a former Liveman actor reprising his role (in Gokaiger, it was Kazuhiko Nishimura as Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion). References External links *''to be added'' Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts Category:Anniversary Specials